kingdomkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Lockhart
In Kingdom Keepers: Disney After Dark, Amanda Lockhart helps Finn locate the DHIs and later pops up out of the blue to help. She definitely has some mysteries around her and is very helpful to the Kingdom Keepers throughout the series. Her last name is Lockhart, as stated in Disney After Dark. Jess adopted her last name after they met. Amanda is good with people. She's had a hard life: living in a foster home, living alone, Jess being captured. The girl's been through a lot. She had a mother and a man who could have been her father, but she did not know. This was when she was 10. After that she was sent to Barracks 14, a so-called "private school" outside of Baltimore, Maryland. It was there that Fairlies (fairly human) were held, tested, and abused. Appearance She's taller than Finn in the first book, but officially is stated to be 5"8. She has olive skin and looks almost Asian around the eyes. Her eyes are blue and her hair is dark brown. She changes looks very often, along with her sister, Jess. It is also shown she has a romantic interest in Finn and is an "item" with him in later books. This makes her powers as a Fairlie act harder. Her power being to push things away from her, she acts more sarcastic as Finn and her grow closer. Her Fairlie power is telekinesis, or the ability to move things. She uses her arms to do this. The power was determined on her emotions such as fear, anger, rage, etc. In the first series, using her powers drains her emotionally and physically. Once she was eighteen, she finally started using love as a source of power and finally was not drained, but energized by her powers. She could use one hand to do something that she used to need both and have full control of what she was doing. Her powers are strong which are shown by holding up a 30 feet tall wall of water in Shell Game and throwing Greg Luowski out a window in The Syndrome. Personality Amanda is often very passionate about things she likes and doesn't care about anything else. She's very helpful to the DHIs and doesn't like to be seen as a baby, getting mad when Finn tries to protect her. She's observant, intelligent, witty and perceptive. She likes helping and quickly adapts, making friends easily. She doesn't like being seen as a problem. But it seems in Dark Passage, Amanda feels like the Kingdom Keepers all look up to Jess because of her power and she is just dragging along. She is often emotional over Finn though, clearly protective and loving to him. Relationships Jessica Lockhart Jessica (otherwise known as Jess, or Jez when under a spell) is a Fairlie who can dream the future. She is Amanda Lockhart's sister. They aren't blood related, but they refer to one another as sisters. Finn Whitman Finn is Amanda's main love interest, and she seems to develop a crush on him in Disney in Shadow. It was hinted that she had a romantic interest in Finn. That makes her powers as a Fairlie act harder. Her power being to push things away from her, she pushes him away without meaning to as Finn and her grow closer. Knowing how Amanda feels about pushing him away he says he is like a yo-yo and even when she does push him away he will always come back around. She sits together at lunch with him, and constantly holds hands with him. They have both sat on Finn's bike together. In Power Play, Finn kisses her accidentally as part of a spell, and she doesn't remember him kissing her. However, it is noted she did not pull away from the kiss. Later at Tom Sawyer Island, she kisses him again, saying there's still magic. In Kingdom Keepers 5: Shell Game, Amanda saves Finn. When she is about to give up on holding a huge wave Finn kisses her on the cheek and she all of a sudden she is re-energized. After a lot happened to Finn, he blames Amanda for what happened to his mother. They get in a fight and "break up" but they weren't together. Both hurt greatly from this, wishing they could talk to each other privately and mend their relationship. They go to the Senior Prom together, and are frequently flirting with each other while they dance. Finn makes some remarks about vampires and kisses Amanda on the neck. Amanda asks him to kiss her neck again, but then tells him not to, as she "doesn't want to faint on the dance floor." The two were also talking about "just being friends" and they come close to a kiss, but it is interrupted, when Finn is called for a mission by Philby. Amanda tells Finn that he needs to go on the mission, but she is clearly upset that he has to go. Charlene Turner Amanda's frenemy, they both want Finn, and constantly fight for his attention. They work together when necessary, but overall, it's a rocky relationship. But now Charlene doesn't really like Finn that way. Although in a mission with Mattie, when Charlene doesn't show up, Amanda admits that she doesn't want to leave Charlene behind and that she is very worried. Greg Luowski Greg had a crush on Amanda until Disney in Shadow, when Amanda scared him by using her powers on him. Before that, he tried to act cool around Amanda, and became jealous when he saw Finn sitting with Amanda. He actually basically said he was still jealous of Finn having Amanda in Dark Passage, therefore, he isn't over her. Until we find out in The Syndrome that he isn't into her and is still a bit scared, but not as much. Willa Angelo Willa likes Amanda but does not want her to help the group. She feels it is too dangerous for her. In the end she is glad to have her. Willa and Amanda's relationship is not really there. Category:Fairlie Category:DHI Category:Disney after Dark Category:Disney at Dawn Category:Disney in Shadow Category:Power Play Category:Shell Game Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dark Passage Category:Protagonist Category:Ridley Pearson Category:The Insider Category:Greg Luowski